Trust Me
by MarvelTime-Lady
Summary: Quinn has been surviving for 20 years. She's lost her dad, Uncle and brother. She didn't think she could trust anyone, until she meets Henry and Sam, two brothers split from their group. Quinn agrees to join them, but before they leave they run into Joel and Ellie. Quinn doesn't trust Joel, and Joel doesn't trust Quinn. Will they learn to? (JoelxOC)
1. Trust Me

Quinn has been surviving for 20 years. She's lost her dad, Uncle and brother. She didn't think she could trust anyone, until she meets Henry and Sam, two brothers split from their group. Quinn agrees to join them, but before they leave they run into Joel and Ellie. Quinn doesn't trust Ellie, and Joel doesn't trust Quinn. Will they learn to?

A.N I ONLY OWN QUINN. THE GAME BELONGS TO NAUGHTY DOG


	2. Chapter 1

A.N This is just a introduction to Quinn meeting Henry and Sam with a Slow updates on this.

"_Quinn we gotta go!" I heard my brother, Mike, shout to me. I tried to dream away his voice but his face was still there. "You let me die, Quinn. You could have helped me, helped Uncle John, but no, you let us both die. We were supposed to be family!" He shouted with tears streaming down his face._

I screamed a little and sat up. I looked round remembering I was staying in my hide out which was an apartment that no one came near anymore. I've been here for a few days, trying to get over my brother's death. He protected me from the runners but got bit. I had to leave him, I couldn't finish him myself. I just couldn't.

I rubbed my eyes and composed myself seeing the sun shine through the window. I sighed and got up stretching my arms before putting my backpack on my back. I checked I had my M9 Pistol, pocket knife, bow and arrows. I needed to leave this place and find somewhere safer. Hunters were becoming more frequent and they knew I was here. I checked myself in the mirror before quietly leaving. I checked for infected and saw a clear street before coming out. I got word from an, let's say 'old friend', that there were some hunters a few blocks from here. My 'old friend' is no longer with us. He was good for information, but that was about it.

After a while I started to hear voices, the only voices I wanted to hear.

"You found that crazy bitch yet?" One man asked. The 'crazy bitch' is me by the way.

"Not yet. She's still round here though. Lewis thought he saw her yesterday." Shit he saw me? That's why they're still here.

"Well she'll be in for a ride when we get to her." I rolled my eyes and got my bow and an arrow out ready to teach these guys not to mess with me.

"She's messed with us long enough, that bitch it going down." I smiled a little at that comment. I moved slowly behind some boxes before getting my arrow ready. I quickly glanced to see where the men were. I smiled before quickly aiming the arrow at one guys head and let it go before hiding back down again.

"Shit. She's here!" That signalled I hit the guy where I was aiming for. Bullseye.

"Come out you little bitch." I took a peak and saw three guys had joined the one guy who was on his own. Two of them had guns, the other two had wood planks. Have they learned neither of those work on me? "Fan out." As they looked round I took the opportunity to get my M9 Pistol out, my favourite gun. I heard one guy moving towards me so I decided to take him out quietly. As he came past me, I grabbed him round his neck and moved him behind the boxes before strangling him.

"Good night, my friend." I whispered to him before putting him down and taking his gun ammo. "Now for the others." I said to myself. Another man was coming towards me so I vaulted over the boxes, grabbed the guy's gun he had in his hand, twisted his arm, kneed him in the balls before twisting my pocket knife in my hands and stabbing him in the heart. I took it out of him and hid behind some more boxes. I swapped my knife for my gun and stood up shooting one man in the face. I looked around for the last one but I couldn't find him. I was then grabbed from behind and pushed onto a car. I dropped my gun because of this and the man started strangling me.

"See how you like it, sweetcheeks." I tried to get him off me but he was too strong. I felt myself slowing losing my breathe. Two gun shots rang out and the guy fell down dead. I fell to my knees rubbing my neck coughing trying to get back to breathing again. Once my breathing was back to normal, I used the car behind me to get myself up. I leaned on it to calm myself and I saw two sets of feet came over to me.

"Are you okay?" A man asked me. Mr first instanced was to grab my gun, but I forgot it wasn't there so I ended up holding up my knife instead. "Woah, we don't wanna hurt you." The man said putting his hands up. The man was black and looked dirty and tired. He looked like he was telling the truth, but you can never tell in this world anymore.

"I think this is her gun." A little voice said behind the man. I looked round the man and saw a boy that looked about 14 holding my gun and walking towards me. He held the gun out and I put my knife away to take back my gun.

"We saw you were in trouble so I decided to help you." The man said as I put my gun back.

"The kid yours?" That was my first question. Kids aren't seen very much anymore.

"Well he's my brother so I guess he is." The man told me and I nodded. "I'm Henry, this is Sam." Sam shyly waved at me and I waved back.

"I'm Quinn. Look as much as I appreciate what you did for me, if those hunters see you with me, they'll kill you. I'm not exactly the person you want to be seen with." That was true. The years on my own have been the hardest, but the way I've lived got around hunters fast. Now they're after me so they can stop me. I'm apparently a threat to them.

"You don't think we're hunters?" Little Sam asked.

"Hunters don't exactly keep kids around, or help me when I'm almost killed by one." I said crossing my arms.

"You needed help so we gave you it. You seem tired and hungry. We have a place not far from here. You can grab something to eat maybe and get some rest. It's safe; the hunters don't know where we are." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't sure I could fully trust these two but I hadn't eaten for about two days. I'll take this chance.

"That would nice, thanks. But if you're lying to me about anything, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in between your eyes." I said proudly and Henry nodded.

"I won't doubt that you will. But I promise, we're telling the truth." Henry told me and I nodded starting to trust him.

"Okay." I said starting to follow him and Sam.

"You can trust us, we're not out to get you or anything." Sam told me as he walked next to me. I smiled down at him. He was a cute kid.

"I know, Sam. But in this world, trust is very hard to have." Which was very true.

"You have a bow and arrow. You good with them?" He asked and I smiled weakly at him. He's an innocent kid. Nothing more to it.

"I think I am. Killed 5 guys in a row with this baby." I pointed to the bow on my back.

"Woah. I've asked my brother to teach me bow and arrow but we don't have the stuff or time to do it. It seems pretty cool." I looked to Henry and he was keeping a look out for anymore hunters.

"It is. A quick and quiet way to kill people. It's my favourite thing to use." I told him and he nodded really listening to what I was saying.

"Okay, just up these stairs and we're almost there." Henry whispered to us. Me and Sam nodded followed Henry up some stairs. "Across that walkway." Henry pointed to a plank of wood over a gap.

"Got it." I nodded and followed him across the walkway and to a bunch of offices that were locked off. But one wasn't. Guess this is it. "This doesn't really look like a safe place." I told Henry.

"Relax. I'm the only one with the key." That didn't calm me any less. Henry then unlocked the door and let us in. Once we were in he locked the door shut.

"It's back here." Sam motioned me to follow him towards the back. He led to me to a door and Henry came from behind to unlock it.

"Welcome to our temporary home." Henry opened the door for me and allowed me to go in first. They had a cute little thing going on. A small office to stay in for a couple of days.

"We have blueberries if you want some." Sam said taking his backpack off and sitting on the sofa. He took a small bag out of his backpack and opened it. It was full of blueberries. I smiled slightly at him and took off my bag to sit next to him. "Here." He held the bag for me as I picked out blueberries and started eating them.

"Quinn wasn't it?" Henry asked wheeling a chair to us and sitting on it. I nodded telling him he was right. "How long you been alone?" he asked me.

"About 5 years." I answered.

"5 years? Wow." He sounded really surprised with that which made me frown.

"What? Is it unheard of to see a strong woman by herself? Do you think a woman should depend on a man to survive?" I asked him all serious now.

"Oh no, I'm not implying that. Anyone who is on their own in this world has to be skilled and brave to survive this long. Even a man." I settled down once he said that. "Who were you with before?" He asked and I sighed.

"My brother, Mike. He was about 10 years younger me. We did good. For a while. He then got into the wrong crowd, met bad people, made bad decisions. Before I could do anything he got bit. I couldn't help him. He wanted me to take his life but I couldn't. So I left. Left him to die. It was his own fault I guess." I said putting more blueberries in my mouth. Henry cleared his throat.

"Me and Sam had a group. But our group decided to come into the city. Those fucking hunters scattered us. We made a plan though, that in two days, we would meet at an abandoned military radio tower just outside the city." Henry explained showing me a map. "If you want to join us, we leave tomorrow night. We heard Fireflies were some place out west. We want to find them." Now me and the fireflies don't get on well. Mainly because of Marlene. She didn't like my brother do doesn't like me. What a bitch.

"There's a gate the hunters guard 24/7 down there." He nodded to a window behind him to his left. "At night, it's down to a skeleton crew. Night is our best bet." I nodded listening and thinking about his idea. "You going to join us?" Henry asked and I looked at Sam then back at Henry.

"Might as well. It will be an adventure." I said and Henry smiled. It was settled.

A.N First chapter done. Tell me what you think and I'll try and put the next chapter up whenever I can.

-MarvelTime-Lady


	3. Chapter 2

After a good night's sleep, Sam awoke me to tell me we were going to scrounge around for more food and see if we could get anymore weapons ready for our journey tonight. I'm got to admit it but I'm slightly worried. Not for me. For Sam. He's only young, and I don't think he will last long if he strays from us. But I don't think he would do that. I think he'll stick with Henry, he is his only loved one left I suppose. I got no one.

"Okay, Sam, you remember what we said? You stick to me like..." Henry paused so Sam could finish his sentence.

"Like Glue." Sam nodded and Henry patted his shoulder.

"Like glue. Good boy." Henry smile before turning to me. "Same for you. Stick near us, it could get pretty heavy out there." He said making me sigh with annoyance.

"You don't think I know that? I can take care of myself." I retorted putting my gun in my gun holder on my thigh.

"I know. I just really want you with us tonight." Henry gave me a slight smile and I sighed lightly.

"Why am I so important to you? You only met me yesterday." I told him the facts and he nodded.

"You're right. We did. But I don't like seeing people all on their own in this world. It's not the best world to be alone in." I nodded agreeing with him, plus I didn't want to be stuck up here much longer. I wanted to be out there, killing those fuckers so we have more of a chance tonight. "Let's move." Henry told us and made his way to the door. Me and Sam followed close behind and went back the way they brought me. We crouched as we never knew what could come round the corner. For all we know their stupid fucking truck could come around, and I'm not risking Sam with that thing.

"There's a shop over there. It seems to be clear. I'll go first, Sam stay with Henry." I told them as I moved ahead slowly.

"I'm the only one that gives my brother orders." Henry said and I scoffed at him.

"Those weren't orders. It was advice." I told them before I got up and walked out to the shop. Once inside I noticed some cans of food untouched. I smiled and put them in my backpack. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly got hold of my gun but relaxed as Sam appeared next to me.

"Canned peaches. Nice." He slightly smiled noticed the cans I put in my bag and reading the label.

"You like peaches?" I asked with a slight smile. I may not completely like Henry, but Sam is just an innocent kid.

"Yeah. Henry doesn't but I do." I looked up and saw Henry checking all the ways in. I need to trust him because of tonight, but I don't completely.

"Well looks like we have something in common." I smiled down at Sam and he smiled back.

"Shit, you two get down." Henry whispered to us and me and Sam immediately crouched and went behind the counter where Henry was. "There's a group of those fuckers up there. And that's the way back." Henry explained and I sighed getting my pocket knife.

"You guys wait here. I'll draw them away." I went to get up but Henry pulled me back down.

"No way! We're in this together now." Henry whispered/shouted at me. I rolled my eyes and twirled my knife in my hand.

"We won't be if they get us. I'll come back. I'll do a secret knock or something." I then did a knock on the desk so only they could here. "I'll do that knock when I come back. If I don't come back by tonight, leave without me."

"No!" Sam complained but I shushed him.

"I won't put you in harm's way. Both of you. So do as I say. When I lead them away; go through those apartments." I pointed to a building of apartments. "It will get you to a safe place before you can go back." I looked to Sam and he had the most worried face on. "I'll come back, Sammy. But you gotta move if I don't, okay?" I asked and he nodded making me slightly smile. "Okay. I'll see you on the other side." I told Henry and he nodded.

"Be careful." I nodded to that and left them. I walked proudly out to where the fuckers were.

"Well this is nice." I said coming out and they all aimed their guns at me. Must be new, they haven't shot me on the spot yet. "What? You're just gonna stand there? No shooting me?" I taunted them and I could see some were more scared than anything.

"You're the woman who killed our friends." One pointed out the obvious and I put a thumb up.

"Good job. I am that woman. Weird, they call me bitch normally."

"You're worse than that." One of the gruff voices said.

"Then you better kill me then. First one to kill me get's to brag about it!" I shouted quickly before running off and dodging shots that they shot at me.

"Bitch! She's getting away!" I heard one shout as I ran round some vans that were abandoned round here. I quickly looked back and caught a glimpse of Sam and Henry running in the direction I sent them.

*_1 hour and 6 dead guys later_*

Those guys put up a fight, but I managed them. Once I took care of them and went back the way I sent Sam and Henry; through the apartments and came to where the hideout was. I spotted dead guys around meaning Henry at took care of them. I then walked up to the door, looked round for anyone, and did the secret knock. I heard footsteps quickly come to the door and there was Henry.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to make it?" I asked sarcastically before smiling and hugging Henry. He seemed pretty happy I was back, but I mostly came back for Sam

"Sam's been worrying non-stop." Henry filled me in as he locked the door again.

"So was I. I was worried you wouldn't make it back." I told him.

"Did you really think we wouldn't make it back?" Henry mocked me and I nudged him a little. Okay, maybe I am trusting Henry more now. Maybe even become friends with him. But that's as far as I'll go. He then led me to the room and opened the door for me. "Told you she'd be back." He said to Sam.

"I knew you would." He shot up to me smiling and hugged my waist. I chuckled and hugged him back.

"Nice to see you too..." I trailed off as I saw a girl sat on the couch. She looked about 12, with red hair and chubby cheeks. "Henry?" I whispered and Sam let me go so Henry could come over. "I'm not the only one that sees the girl, right?" I asked putting my hand on my gun.

"Oh no, sorry. This is Ellie. We met her in the apartments. Along with Joel." I slowly turned round and saw a oldish guy with a beard who wore a broken watch, standing near the windows. I sighed heavily. "Henry, a word." I turned my head slowly to him and he nodded leading me to another room with the model of the bridge in it. "Why are they here?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"We met them in the apartment. Look, Quinn I couldn't leave them with nothing." He argued.

"Nothing? They have weapons, they can survive without us." I argued back.

"But no food. Ellie was starving, the poor girl."

"Oh she's poor now? She won't be that when she kills Sam. And neither will he." I noted and he wanted to still defend the girl. And the man too, probably.

"They won't kill any of us."

"And how do you know that? They could be nice one second, then the next kill us all. And that's won't be on me. It will be on you." I pointed to him and he sighed.

"They want the fireflies too." Once he said that, I froze.

"Why?" I asked.

"No idea. But they want what we want. So why not do it together? He seems to hold himself well. Joel that is." Henry must have saw the look I gave him. The look of 'what the hell?' " Come on, Quinn. Safety in numbers and all." Now that hit a nerve with me.

"Don't tell me that bullshit. That safety in numbers shit is bullshit. It's only good for one thing; getting you killed. Trust me, I've been through it enough." I bit back. It was true. Many people I cared for had died because of people I thought I could trust.

"Well you're not the boss of this group. You only just came in. And so have they? What if I don't trust you either?" He was right to be fair. I only just joined yesterday, so I may be a threat to Henry too.

"Fine. But if they kill you, I'm saying I told you so." I told him and he nodded. I sighed and then followed Henry back into the main room. I walked past Henry and onto the sofa where only Sam was now as Ellie had joined Joel at the window. From looks, Ellie looked like she's been through a lot, but haven't we all? Joel looked harder and more like he could do more damage. I could trust Ellie, but not Joel.

"As I said, you wanna join us, it goes down tonight." Henry told Joel and he took one look at Ellie and nodded back at Henry.

"But if you at even try to kill us, I'll kill you before you get anywhere." I warned both Joel and Ellie. Ellie scoffed and I gave her a look.

"Yes, Ma'am." A Texas accent came out from Joel's mouth with a hard look on his face. Just looking at him, I knew he can't be trusted. Ellie can't either but she's a kid, I let her off.

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait on this. My life is pretty busy and I have other FF's to do on my wattpad profile. Go follow me on there!**

**I'll try and update more but that's not a promise**

**-MarvelTime-Lady**


	4. Chapter 3

It was now night time and time for us to make out move. I woke Sam up from his little nap and got him ready as Henry got his stuff together. I saw Ellie standing there as Joel slept on the couch behind her.

"Go wake him up. It's time." I nodded towards Joel to Ellie and she nodded and did what I said. Joel slowly arose from his slumber. I gave him a look before turning my attention to Henry.

"Now we're going to be moving really fast, okay? So no matter what, you stick to me like glue." Henry told his brother.

"Like glue." Sam repeated, knowing what to do.

"Like glue. Good boy." Henry patted his brother's shoulder before turning to me. "If we get separated and he ends up with you-"I knew where he was going already and I nodded understanding.

"Make sure he's safe. I know. I promise you I will." I told him and he nodded. I knew if anything happened to Henry, Sam would be my responsibility. He doesn't have to be, but for his own safety I would take care of him.

"Alright. Ya'll ready?" Henry asked us all and we nodded.

"Yeah." Joel's southern accent rolled off his tongue. I could see the fear in Ellie's face and to be honest, I was fearful too.

I adjusted the gun in the back of my jeans before following Henry into the room with the model of the bridge. We made our way through the exit door to some stairs. Henry went first with me walking with Sam. At the bottom of the stairs, Henry made sure he opened a door quietly before letting me go first. I crouched down as I could hear two guys talking at the other end of the room. I motioned for the others to follow me and they did. Henry game next to me and I pointed towards the two men having a nice warm chat near a fire.

"Two guys. One left one right. I got left-"I started to explain.

"I got right." He finished for me. I nodded and we made our way, quietly towards the men. My man didn't have time to finish his sentence as I wrapped my arms round his neck, and snapped it with one smooth move. Once they were down, I notice Joel come up behind me and slowly made my way outside. I grabbed Joel's arm as he was going too fast for my liking. He gave me a glare and I shook my head. We then heard a clicker and a few shots rang out as another guy was trying to take it out. After another shot, it was down.

"Boom, nailed it! You see that shit?" The guy sounded quite young. That didn't bother me. I quickly looked over the car we were hiding behind and saw around three guys walking around with a gun each. I noticed there was a guy on the light at the top of the scaffolding. I could shoot him, but would that attract unwanted attention? Fuck it they can handle it. I shot the bulb of the light then shot the guy in two swift shots, before ducking back behind the car.

"Quinn!" Henry whispered through his teeth and I shrugged my shoulders as men shouted, telling us they knew we were here.

"Yeah that was a bad idea wasn't it?" I wondered to myself. Joel groaned loudly, obviously annoyed at me and moved up ahead. I rolled my eyes at him and stayed hidden with Henry before two men came at us. Joel was already taking care of one so me and Henry took care of these two. One of them went to shoot me but I grabbed his hands, twisted them round, kicked him in his special place, and used his own gun to shoot him with. I took the ammo from that gun and reloaded my own. I noticed Joel was struggling with a guy so I ran up to him, took out my knife, jumped on the guys back and stabbed him many times until he was down. I looked up at Joel and he looked surprised.

"Thanks." He told me before going off to take another guy on.

"You're welcome." I mumbled before having to dodge a punch. I took my knife and stabbed the guy until he was down. After that, I looked around and saw no more guys around. I wiped under my nose before putting my knife back and regrouping with Joel and Henry.

"You guys okay?" Henry asked us and me and Joel both nodded.

"I'll get the kids." I said going back into the building to fetch Sam and Ellie. "It's clear. Come on." I told them before they continued to walk outside with me. We met Henry and Joel at the big gate as they tried to get it open. But an engine roared behind us and I could see the big truck coming at us.

"Shit!" I shouted as I helped both Ellie and Sam through the gate before Joel and Henry shut it. Henry pulled down latch to lock the door. I made sure I had Sam and Ellie and ran ahead, but a guy on the top of a truck stopped us.

"Hey! They're over here!" I began to get my gun out but Henry took care of him for me. We then ran to the truck which had part of a ladder on the side of it.

"Alright, check it out." Joel told Henry as he gave him a boost up to the ladder.

"It's clear." Henry called from the top of the truck.

"You go Sam." I pushed the little guy foreword and Joel gave him ma boost. I could hear the truck trying to knock down the gate making me take my gun out. "Ellie, next!" I pushed Ellie foreword and Joel gave her a boost too. But as he did, the bit of the ladder came off, leaving me and Joel stranded.

"We've gotta get them up." Ellie cried as she looked for a way to get us up.

"I'm sorry." Henry called before dragging his brother and running to where we needed to go. He left us. That motherfucker left us.

"What the fuck, Henry?" Ellie shouted before I noticed she jumped back down. "We stick together." Cute move, but a move that could be costly. The truck started shooting aimlessly as we ran to a metal garage door. I helped Joel lift it up as the truck managed to open the gate. Ellie ran underneath and held the other side so me and Joel could get through. We shut it just before the truck started shooting at us.

"Well this is wonderful." I whispered to myself as we rounded a corner into an Irish pub. I could hear guys coming in so we all ducked behind the bar. Joel threw some kind of trap thing for them to walk into, which they did. It blew up around two guys. Handy. I then shot another guy and Joel hit the last one with a metal pipe.

"Nice work, Texas." I told him but he seemed annoyed at the name.

"Don't call me that. "He huffed as we made our way to the door.

"Whatever." I said to myself before Joel managed to open a door just enough for us to crawl through. As we ran towards the bridge, the truck managed to get past a second gate, shooting constantly as we ran faster. I made sure Ellie made it as Joel was behind us. We managed to jump behind some cars but noticed the bridge was no more and there was one hell of a drop.

"Oh fuck!" Ellie shouted as I surveyed the surroundings and tried to come up with a way to escape. But the only way out I could think of was to jump.

"How many bullets do you have left?" Joel seemed fraught as the truck tried to push past the cars to get to us.

"Are you crazy? They're gunna kill us." I told him.

"What other choice do we have?" Joel urged.

"We jump." Ellie took the words right out of my mouth.

"No it's too high and you can't swim." Joel said and I looked down at Ellie.

"You can't swim?" I asked her and she looked at me weirdly.

"Ellie, I'll boost you up, you run past them. Quinn can follow." I can't believe he would think that would actually work. We had no fucking chance against the truck. The truck then rammed into a bus, making a car behind it go into the river.

"You'll keep me afloat." Ellie suggested but Joel was still hooked on getting past these fuckers.

"Ellie." Joel warned. But I saw that glint in her eye. She was going to jump. She looked at me for approval and I nodded.

"No time to argue." Ellie said before we both jumped together. Water surrounded me and as soon as I surfaced I tried to find Ellie. I heard her shout my name and I saw her not far behind me. I swam towards her and gathered her in my arms.

"I got you." I told her as she coughed. I looked around frantically for Joel. Not that I cared for him, but we were a group. We had to stick together, to survive.

"Ellie!" I heard that Texas accent shout from in front of us. I looked and saw him making his way to us. He wrapped his arms around us but turned us around so he was behind us both. I then felt us his something hard. I grabbed hold of Joel trying to keep both him and Ellie afloat and he was unconscious. I then felt Ellie being pulled from my arms and noticed Henry pulling her to shore. I saw Sam go up to Ellie as Henry quickly got both me and Joel to shore.

As soon as we were ashore, I knelt down next to Joel and checked him. I wasn't an expert in this sort of thing, but before this all started, my brother was a medical student, and he had taught me a few things.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ellie asked as she knelt down to the other side of him.

"He'll be fine." I said before glaring at Henry. I slowly stood up and made my way towards him.

"Are you okay? Sorry about-"Before he could finish I punched him square in the face. I couldn't control my anger at this point. He left us to die, and we nearly did.

"Henry!" I heard Sam cry before kneeling down next to him to check him.

"I'm alright. I deserved that." He said checking his nose for blood.

"How could you leave us?!" I shouted at him as Sam helped his brother up.

"I wasn't going to put him at risk." Henry started, pointing to Sam. "I knew you and him would get out of there. And you did." I scoffed putting my hands on my hips looking at the floor. "You two are alike, you know?" Henry said out of nowhere making me frown in confusion.

"Quinn! He's awake!" Ellie shouted after me. I looked and saw Joel was being helped up by Ellie. I walked to him and checked him over.

"You okay?" I asked him. But all he could look at was Henry.

"See. What did I tell you huh? He's fine. Everyone's fine." Henry cheered and I could see the anger running through Joel's face.

"You know, Sam's the one that spotted you-"Again, before he could finish, Joel had pushed him to the floor, gun quickly in hand, and pointing at Henry. I was angry at him too, but not angry enough to want to kill him.

"Get back son!" Joel shouted pointing his gun briefly to Sam, then back to Henry. That had it for me. You don't aim a gun at Sam, ever.

"Joel, stop." I put my hand on his arm but he shook it off.

"He's pissed but he's not going to do anything." Henry said from the floor.

"You sure about that?" Joel pushed.

"Stop!" Sam shouted as I put my hands on Joel's arm, yet again. Man this guy had muscles.

"Joel." I warned him slowly.

"He left us to die out there."

"No. You had a good chance of making it, and you did. But coming back for you, meant putting him at risk." He said pointing to Sam. "If it was the other way around would you have come back for us? I saved you." I took my hands off Joel and waited for his reaction.

"He saved me too. We woulda drowned." Ellie told Joel. Joel sighed heavily and threw his gun to the floor. Sam then knelt down to his brother and helped him up.

"First, Quinn, then, Joel. Remind me not to mess with them." Henry told his brother and Joel gave me a questioning look.

"I punched him in the face." I said proudly and he said nothing back. He relaxed a little, but I knew he was still unsure of me. Besides, I was still unsure of him. I knew I couldn't trust him yet, but I also knew I needed to trust him and Ellie for that fact, in not turning their back on me.

"Nicely done." He commented making me smile a little.

"Thanks."

"Y'know, for what it's worth, I'm really glad I spotted you. Now that radio tower is on the other side of that cliff. The place is going to be full of supplies. You're gonna be really glad you didn't kill me." Me and Joel shared a glance before starting to walk.

"I'm glad you're okay." I looked down next to me and met a smiling Sam. I smiled down to him and ruffled his short hair.

"Me too, buddy." I noticed Joel was watching us but ignored it to keep on walking. Joel's a weird man who seems to have built a very think wall around him. But has only just started opening up, but only to Ellie. I'm sure behind this tough persona he has, is a right softie who actually cares a lot more than he shows.


End file.
